What I Always Wanted
by HollieT23
Summary: Bella had a crush on Edward since forever, too bad he doesn't notice. Will she get what she always wanted? (My first ever story, please be nice!)


**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic, well it's the first story I have ever written, like ever.**

 **Okay so I made a few tweaks but I hope that you still like it!**

 **Beta'd by Fantasy Writer '92 :).**

 **My apologies if it sucks, anyway let's get to it and please don't be mean! Xo Hollie.**

They were making out, again.

Jasper and Alice were joined at the hip much more lately now that they started having sex, or should I say lips.

Just as I was about to yell at them that I was there someone shouted.

"Hey Bella!"

Everyone in the hall turned while I smiled.

My best friend Edward Cullen was walking towards me looking all kinds of hot, with his tight jeans and tight white T-shirt with a black button down over the top that he had open and rolled up at the elbows and his unruly bronze hair. I had secretly been in love with him since the first grade and of course no one knew this but my best friend Alice.

"Edward, there's no need to yell, I'm right here" I said as he gave me his usual greeting of kissing me on the cheek while putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Ugh, surprise surprise, they're kissing yet again" he said talking about Alice and Jasper.

I lightly slapped him on the stomach for him to behave.

"Leave your sister alone, she's in love, it's cute"

"Yeah, it's cute seeing my sister making out with my best friend" he said sarcastically.

"Come on let's go meet the other horny couple" just as his stomach growled

"Oops I kinda skipped breakfast. I overslept, again"

We both laughed while walking into the cafeteria.

As we walked in Lauren Mallory was walking by and stalked right up to Edward.

"Hi Edward" she said in kind of a raspy greeting that I'm sure was meant to be sexy.

"Hey Lauren" he said barely acknowledging her while continuing to walk into the cafeteria with his arm still over my shoulders (swoon!)

That's what I don't get about Edward, he's one of the hottest guys in school (more like the hottest in my opinion) but he never dated, apart from once in 8th grade when he went out with Jessica Stanley for 2 weeks, he caught her kissing Mike Newton in a supply closet and he never dated again.

I sighed while blowing hair out of my face, Edward moved the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"What's up my Bella"

That's also something I didn't understand, as of late he had taken to calling me 'my Bella' I knew he didn't mean it in a flirtatious way I mean why would he? I was just plain old Bella, he could have any girl in school, why would he want someone as bland as me who was a jeans and T-shirt kind of girl when we had more than enough girls throwing themselves at him with their short skirts and low cut shirts.

"Oh nothing much" I replied, pretending to not be a little bit bothered with Lauren's flirting, "Just really really hungry"

"Come on then, let's feed the beast" he laughed

I laughed too, yeah I could be a total bitch when I was hungry.

We waited in line and got our lunch, Edward carrying both of our trays like he always did for me, such a gentleman.

We walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting.

"Hey bitch" Rose greeted me her usual way with a smile, Rosalie Hale was the most beautiful girl at forks high, and I was lucky enough to call her one of my best friends.

I smiled back at her.

"Hey Slut" knowing it wouldn't offend her. Her smile just grew.

"Hey Bella bean, yo Ed man" Emmett greeted us with his booming voice while doing that weird shoulder bump that guys do.

"Hey Emmy" I said. Emmett McCarthy was like the big brother I never had and also Rose's long term boyfriend, they had been a couple since 7th grade and are still going strong.

We were sitting chatting, eating our lunch just as Alice and Jasper came to sit with us.

"Well well well" said Rose, "It's nice of you to grace us with your presence" she said to her brother and his girlfriend. Jasper just ignored her while he started talking to the guys.

Alice beamed and said "Hey Ro"

"So I was thinking" she said

"Uh oh" Rose muttered.

"Hey, no uh oh, I was thinking that we should have a sleep over this weekend? You know since I haven't really seen you guys in a while"

"Yeah well who's faults that" Rose muttered quietly but loud enough for both me and Alice to hear.

Alice frowned looking down at the table guiltily

"Hey it's not Alice's fault she's in love" I smiled at Alice sticking up for her while reaching over to give her hand a good squeeze "And besides, I remember a certain couple who were just the same if not worse not too long ago" I said smiling at Rose.

She smiled back wide "Yeah that's true, sorry Alice I just miss you"

"No big deal" Alice replied "So what do you guys think? Sleepover on Saturday at my house, you guys can come over at around 3, my parents are going to Seattle for the night. I'll supply the food, Bella you bring the movies since you're the moving buff and Rose, you bring your make up and nail polishes so we can do makeovers" she squealed, yes squealed.

"Deal" we both agreed just as the bell rang.

While me and Edward were walking to Chem he asked me what my plans were for the weekend. I told him about the sleepover thinking he already heard us conversing about it at lunch but he obviously was too busy having a deep conversation with Jasper and Emmett about which Xbox game was the best.

"That's cool"he said just as we slipped in the room just as the bell rang.

Not only was I lucky enough to have Edward as a best friend but we also had nearly every class together, we took our seats and Mr Banner began talking.

Later after class I was walking down the hall to English, one of the only classes I didn't have with Edward, when Mike Newton came up to me, or Mike the creep as I liked to call him, he was forks biggest man whore and we didn't like each other one bit, he was always trying to bully and belittle me in some way.

"Well hello there Plain Jane"

He greeted me, I tried to ignore him.

"You know spicing up your wardrobe might not be so bad since you wear the same thing allll the time" he said being a dick looking down at me giving me a bit of a disgusted look, I was wearing my dark blue skinny jeans and grey slightly oversized T-shirt and one of Edwards old hoodys.

I huffed "Yeah Mike, and maybe you can not be such a man slut"I smiled sarcastically, his face dropped and I think he was about to say something mean when Emmett came to my rescue "Beat it Newton"

"Whatever" he mumbled as he stalked away.

"My hero" I pretend swooned while putting a hand to my heart.

He laughed "Smartass"

I grinned back at him.

"So how have things been going lately, seems like I haven't seen you in a while" he asked.

I sighed "Same old same old, wake up, make both mine and Charlie's breakfast, come to this hell hole, go home to make both me and Charlie dinner and then do homework, the glamorous life" it had been me and my dad, Charlie, for a while now since my mom walked out when I was 3 and didn't look back, I can't say I missed her, I can't really remember her, I did miss having a female role model though.

"Wow, what an exciting life you lead" he dead panned

I laughed "Shut up" I said trying to give him a little shove but it was hard since he was a bear of a guy.

"So I heard you girls are having a sleepover this weekend" he wiggled his eyebrows in a creepy way.

I pulled a face "So you guys actually were listening"

"Well I was, I don't know about the other guys, but as soon as I hear my girlfriend and sleepover, my mind goes places"

"Ew Emmett, you realise sleepovers aren't what guys imagine, we don't have pillow fights in our underwear"

His face dropped and he looked like I kicked his puppy "Why would you ruin a guys dream like that?"

"Sorry, I mean of course we pillow fight in our underwear, sometimes naked" I obviously joked.

He got this far away look in his eyes

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Sorry" he looked a little sheepish, "Anyway me and the guys were thinking that since Mama and Papa Cullen are away for the weekend that we would throw a party, nothing too big just a little get together, with booze" he grinned.

I knew that he would ask his big brother Jaden to get the alcohol, he was 22 and in went to Udub. He came home almost every weekend.

"Um I'm not sure" I said biting my lip, "I mean have you spoke to the girls about it, you know how Alice is with her sleepovers"

"I already took care of it and she thinks it's a good idea, and you girls will still have your sleepover, I think me and Jas are gonna sleep in Edwards room"

I thought about it and maybe a party wouldn't be such a bad thing.

I was soon regretting thinking that on Friday afternoon while sitting in the cafeteria, with Edward by my side, I was aware of how close he was sitting as my right side was tingling.

"Come on Bella please let me do a little makeover on you on Saturday for the party" Alice begged.

"No Alice"

"Pleeeese Bella"

"Alice come on, she said no, plus she doesn't need a make over she's fine just the way she is" Edward defended.

I didn't know how to take that, sure it was nice he was sticking up for me but I didn't want him to see me as just 'fine'.

I mean sure I wasn't ugly by any means, I had dark brown long straight hair and brown eyes, traits that I got from Charlie and I was skinny with a little bit of a sizeable chest, nothing too big though.

I was deep in thought when I felt something hit my head, I looked up to a grinning Rose who just threw a French fry at me.

"Hey!"

"Sorry but you were spaced out"

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Okay so while I'm normally against Alice and her makeovers just think that maybe, just maybe, this makeover might get someone's attention" she said giving me a pointed look whilst also looking at Edward who was too busy laughing and joking with the guys.

I looked at her perplexed with a shocked look on my face, I didn't know she knew I liked Edward.

She just grinned at me "you are so obvious but luckily he doesn't know" she whispered to me but loud enough Alice could hear.

"And just think about it, there will be drinking so maybe it will loosen you up a little" Alice said.

I was sitting on Alice's bed on Saturday afternoon when Esme popped her head in,

"Okay girls have a good sleepover" she said to all 3 of us who had magazines strewn about all over the bed.

"Thanks Esme" I replied as Rose said "oh we will".

"Alice we will be back tomorrow evening about 1, Edward is in charge"

She sighed, she hated being the youngest Cullen.

"Okay mom, have fun"

At around 4 Alice said we should start getting ready "The party doesn't start till 7" I said perplexed

"I know, it gives us no time at all to get ready!" She whined while looking through her closet, Rose was painting my nails a nice mint green colour.

"So Bella what did you bring to wear"

"What I already have on" I said to her confused, I was again wearing black skinny jeans and a navy v neck T-shirt.

"What?!" She cried, "Bella as much as I love you you need to change it up a bit, I mean how do you expect to catch my brothers eye if you wear the same thing every day"

She was right "But I don't have anything else to wear"

"Don't worry, you can borrow something of mine!"

"Alice, me and you don't really have the same taste" I said worryingly.

"Don't worry Bella" Rose said "We will both find something you like" she winked meaning she would stop Alice from trying to dress me in anything too slutty.

Alice started curling my hair whilst Rose did my make up.

Emmett came knocking on then door "Ladies" he greeted

"Hey stud" said Rose

"Well hello there beautiful" he smiled

She grinned back at him

"Gag" I said

"Nice" laughed Rose

"Anyway, we got the booze it's downstairs, we got some snacks too, we locked all the rooms people aren't aloud to go into and we got the cups all ready too"

"Wow who thought you 3 would be so organised"

"Bella you know Jasper has been spending too much time with Alice" he grinned "He was the leader in getting it all done"

"Ah, I see" I replied

"Anyway Edward wants to know when you guys will be ready"

"It's 5.30, tell him we will be ready by 7"

"Sir, yes sir" he saluted Alice and left the room.

"He's so darn cute" Rose sighed dreamily.

"Barf" I joked, she 'accidentally' poked me in the eye with the mascara and laughed.

"Okay girls, we're done with the hair and makeup" including their own, my hair looked good with curls trailing down my back and my make up looked good too, dark smoky eye with a dark purple lip, the girls makeup was similar but with Rose having her signature red lip and Alice with her Barbie pink lip, only tiny Alice could pull the colour off.

"Lets get choosing mine and Bella's outfits" she said. Rose had brought hers with her, a deep red sexy bandage dress and red strappy heels to match.

We spent the next 30 minutes looking through her closet to no avail

"This is useless guys, we're never gonna find something for me to wear" I said nearly flopping down on the bed and realised about my hair and stopped.

"Come on Bella there's still half of my closet left yet, there's bound to be something"

"What about this?" Rose said pulling out a sparkly black mini skirt, it even had its tags still on

"I forgot all about that" Alice said

"Bella you need to wear this, you've got fantastic legs, you need to show them off"

"I agree" Rose said '"Plus we know you've got a tan off when we were sunbathing by my pool last weekend"

I did have a tan, a nice one, I'm glad I wore a smallish bikini so you couldn't really see my white bits if I wore something like that.

I looked at it "It is nice" I said

"Perfect" Alice clapped

"But what am I going to wear with it?"

"This tank top" she pulled out a nudish coloured spaghetti strapped tank top "And these heels" as she pulled out some nude strappy heels.

"I'm not so sure about the heels Alice" I looked at her skeptically.

"Come on Bella, they go great with the outfit and just think of my brothers face when he sees your long legs with these puppy's making your butt look good" she beamed.

A slow smile started spreading on my face as Rose laughed.

"Okay fine" I grabbed everything and walked to Alice's bathroom..

After I was ready I was giving my self a bit of a pep talk in the bathroom mirror

"Come on Bella you can do this, you look good, just think of Edward"

I jumped as Alice knocked on the door "Bella are you ready? It's 7.15 and lots of people are already here"

I walked out of the bathroom with a nervous look on my face "wow" they both stared at me with a shocked look on their faces.

"What?" I said self consciously

"Who knew you had those" Alice asked pointing to my legs

"And those" Rose said pointing to my chest, I looked down and had to admit that my boobs looked pretty good.

"You guys both look gorgeous"

Alice was wearing a bubblegum pink play suit with her short hair puffed up more than usual

"Thanks" they said in unison.

I jumped as Jasper knocked on the door

"Alice darlin' you girls ready?"

"We will be right down sweetie" she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay Bella you ready to knock my brothers socks off?"

"I'm nervous"

"Don't be"

"Thanks Rose that made me feel better" I said sarcastically.

She laughed

"Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Bella come on, don't be nervous, all you have to do is drink a little and flirt with Edward, that's all, it's not like you have to sleep with him tonight"

I blushed, I was the only one of us that was a virgin now that Alice and Jasper stared having sex.

I took a deep breath "Okay let's go"

"Me and rose will go first and you follow behind us"

"Okay" I nodded, nervous as hell.

"Okay Bella you can do this, it's just Edward, your best friend, and whatever you do don't fall down the stairs" Yep I was giving myself a pep talk as I walked downstairs.

Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs Mike the creep came up behind me "Hey there sexy, I don't think we've met, I'm Mike, the man of your dreams" I wanted to barf, I slowly turned round and watched his face turn from a cocky grin into a disgusted yet appreciative look

"Well well well, who knew that Swan had a nice ass"

"Fuck off creep"

He looked pissed, "Who the fuck are you to call me a creep?" He asked angrily starting to get in to my face

"Hey hey hey" Edward said coming to my rescue and pulling Mike away "Leave the lady alone"

"Pfft, she's no lady" he huffed angrily as he walked away.

"Sorry about Mike, he's a jerk, are you oka-Bella?!" He asked in surprise obviously not knowing it was me at first.

You can do this Bella

"Hey there" I grinned sexily, or at least what I thought was sexily.

"Wha-" the poor boy was lost for words, he gave me an appreciative look up and down, not in a creepy way like Jake and come to a stop at my tits.

"But what, I thought Alice wasn't doing a makeover"

"I decided she could, I'm trying to get some guys attention"

I wasn't certain but I'm sure I saw his face drop a little.

"Well he's a lucky son of a bitch whoever he is" giving me a wry grin, "Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be great"

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me" I said in a breathy voice,

He just stared at my mouth for a good minute before he snapped out of it and went to get a drink.

I was standing there for a good 5 minutes still waiting for Edward with my drink, the party was in full swing with gyrating teenagers in the middle of the living room, I was about to go look for Edward when I saw him by the drinks talking to Lauren Mallory of all people, I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't a bit hurt, he was smiling at her.

I decided to go get my own drink, I bumped in to Emmett and Rose making out heavily in the kitchen, I tried to ignore them while I got my vodka and lemonade (yeah I needed something stronger than beer) when they noticed me.

"Bella bean!" He shouted, I looked at him and tried not to laugh but it was hard considering he has Rose's lipstick smeared all over his lips and face, he was already a bit drunk.

"Whatcha doing" he asked as if he hadn't nearly been humping his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Nothing much" I said taking a sip, whew it was strong, just what I needed to get through the night.

"Where's Edward" Rose asked

"Talking to Lauren" I said with disgust

"Ew" both her and Em said at the same time then they both said "Aw" as if it was cute that they said the same thing and went back to making out.

I finished my drink and poured my self another one while going back into the living room. Edward was still with Lauren, she was running a finger up and down his perfectly muscular forearm.

I looked away in disgust and went to go sit on the empty sofa, I was people watching when I felt the sofa dip slightly next to me, I turn to see Tyler Crowley, a football played in our year who I didn't really speak to that much.

"Hey Bella" the jock said

"Hey Tyler" I said a bit surprised

"So why aren't you socialising, after all your best friends with Alice right and this is her house, you'd think you would be having the time of your life"

I finished off my drink, I was a little tipsy at this point

"Alice is probably boning Jasper in a closet and Rose is boning Emmett in the kitchen" I said

"Sounds like some kinky version of clue" he grinned

I laughed a little too hard with my tipsy state and all "You're funny"

"Thanks" he grinned, "Can I get you a refill?" He asked

I told him what I was drinking and waited for him to come back, I looked around the room and I spotted Edward, he was still taking to Lauren, well she was talking while he was staring in my direction with a pissed off look, hmm must of been something Lauren said.

Tyler came back with my drink and we talked some more

"I love this song!" I said as just dance by lady gaga came on

"Dance with me" Tyler said. I was well on my way to being drunk when I agreed, otherwise I wouldn't of said yes, I can't dance.

We walked to the middle of the make shift dance floor and I started dancing, he must of thought we weren't close enough as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, I went easily as I nearly tripped over my own feet, after a while he started to get a bit handsy, I tried to push him away as he was feeling my butt and trying to kiss my neck

"Come on Bella, I know you like it" he said.

"No I don't, get off me" I said trying to push him away.

"That's not what Mike said, he said you kiss everyone"

I nearly laughed, I kissed Mike once in 7th grade when we were playing spin the bottle, hardly everyone.

I tried to push him away again and finally pushed him back so we were a foot apart 'Mike was right you are a tease' he sneered. I felt someone press up against my back

"Get out" they said in a weird calm yet commanding voice

"Fuck you Cullen" Tyler barked laughing

Edward put his hands on my hips, I could feel heat all through my hips and back where he was pressed up against me

"Get the fuck out now, it would be a shame if something happened to your throwing arm" Edward threatened in an eerily way.

Tyler was going to reply when both Emmett and Jasper grabbed an arm and picked him up with ease and carried him to the door and threw him out, "You ever touch her again I will personally break you're neck" Emmett threatened then slammed the door in his face. A couple of people cheered but the party was still going.

"You okay?" Edward whispered in my ear, I closed me eyes and leaned in to him, "Yes" I said

He began to move with the beat of the music and I moved with him, he put one hand on my thigh just below where my skirt ended and played with the skin there "Did I tell you how good you look tonight?" I was a little shocked but shook my head "Well you do" he replied "You look beautiful, hot, sexy, irresistible" he said in to my ear, I let my head drop to his shoulder, I was in shock.

We began gyrating as he pulled me butt towards his crotch, I'm sure I felt something hard, I moaned and he heard it

"Bella" he warned

"Yes?" I asked quietly

"Don't make those kinds of noises, you don't know what they do to me"

I moaned again and his hand went a bit higher on my thigh, he kissed my neck and I moaned again, he growled and span me round to face him, he looked sexy as hell, his eyes ablaze

"Bella I don't know if I can be good"

"Then don't be" was all I said and for a second he looked shocked then he gave me the most sexiest smirk ever, oh lord.

"You're gonna wish you didn't say that" he sort of sang, then he picked me up so my legs were around his waist, I gasped in surprise at both being picked up and the fact his member was right where I needed it, I moaned.

He carried me upstairs to his room and as soon as he had his bedroom door closed he had be pressed up against it

"Please Bella, please tell me it's okay to kiss you, I can't take it anymore"

"Kiss me Edward please" I moaned while rubbing myself against his hard member.

"God Bella" he moaned.

Then my world stopped, he finally kisses me, he tasted like Jack Daniels and Coke, I moaned again as things got heated, he moved me from the door to his bed. I'd been dreaming of this moment for so long and now it's happening and I'm on cloud 9, we were pawing at each other.

"God Bella you're so fucking sexy and hot and beautiful and there just aren't enough words to describe you" he said then kissed me again, "Edward" I moaned

"Please tell me you want me as much as I want you" he said kind of worried as if I was suddenly going to change my mind.

"Edward when I said I wanted to impress a guy well that guy is you, it's always been you"

"Thank god" he said relieved "Just so you know I've liked you forever, that's why I didn't date, cos I'm in love with you and have been since the 1st grade" he said his green eyes looking into my brown ones, I was shocked and just stared at him

"Seriously?" I said "Plain Bella, you've liked plain Bella for that long?"

"In wouldn't call you plain Bella" he said as he stroked my hair, "I find you funny, smart, beautiful" he smiled at me.

I was still in shock "Kiss me Edward, make love to me" he looked at me "I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

That's all we needed, we were kissing hungrily while pawing at each other's clothes, the next thing I knew we were naked "Let me get a condom" he said "It's fine I'm on the pill" I said to him, he started entering me, ouch this hurts I thought to myself, he was being so gentle and caring, when the pain subsided I asked him to go faster, then faster till we were fucking "Fuck Bella" he gasped as he watched his cock plunge in and out of me "This is so hot to watch baby" "Oh Edward you're gonna make me cum" "Me too" he said. It wasn't long until we both reached our climax.

Afterwards we lay in his bed, him on his back with me on his chest, I looked up at him and he was wearing a shit eating grin, "What are you smiling about?" I laughed, "Oh nothing" he said "Just the fact I finally have the girl of my dreams" I blushed "I love you Bella"

"I love you too"

We fell asleep and it was about 8 the next morning, it was Alice asking where I was, I crept out of Edwards bed and threw on a T-shirt of his and a pair of shorts, he stirred.

"Bella?" He asked "Where are you sneaking off to baby?" I internally swooned, I grinned at him, "Alice text me, she needs help cleaning up downstairs, apparently it's a big mess"

"Come here first" he said sitting up against the head board and pulling me to him so I was straddling his lap.

We started kissing again, "I love you" he said grinning widely "I love you too" I matched his grin, he started kissing my neck, I moaned, "Don't start what you can't finish mister"

"Who said I can't finish it" he said, we had sex again but this time it was slow and gentle and we climaxed together.

When we were finished I put back on his tshirt and shorts, the tshirt was on old sport tshirt with his name on the back "mmm" he said kissing me, "I like my name on you"

"Come on horny, we have to help Alice" I said dragging him downstairs.

When we reached the bottom step holding hands and laughing we had 4 pairs of knowing eyes on us

"Well well well" Alice said "Now we know where you were and why you didn't come back to my room last night" she said while holding a trash bag, I couldn't help but laugh

"It's about time!" Emmett yelled, I looked at him shocked.

"You knew?"

"Well yeah Ed is my best buddy, I knew he liked you for a long time"

"Wow" was all I could say

"Okay chop chop and help tidy up, mom and dad will be back in 5 hours and we still have a lot of work to do"

It took us a whole 3 and a half hours to clean up and hide all the full garbage bags.

We had an hour and a half to spare before Esme and Carlisle would be back so me and Edward went up to his room for a while, we were lying on his bed kissing when my phone rang.

"Hey Char-dad" I said quickly correcting myself

"Hey bells, I was just wondering when you'd be home from Alice's"

I looked at the clock on Edwards nightstand "I'll be home in 20 minutes"

"Okay see you hon"

I hung up "I gotta get my stuff ready" I got up reluctantly

Then quickly turned round and stared at Edward

"What's wrong" he asked

"Um are things going to be weird now with us?" I asked meekly

"What, why would they be weird?"

"Because we're best friends Edward and we had sex, twice and we love each other and are things going to be weird at school? Are we just friends?" I rambled.

He had a shit eating grin on his face "What?" I asked shyly

"Bella Swan, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked while walking towards me, I giggled

"It would be a dream come true" I said as he kissed me.

"I love you Bella swan"

I internally swooned

"I always have and always will love you Edward Cullen"

I just got what I always wanted.


End file.
